the "My Battle Ponies" meet Card Captor Kazuya
by lion2b
Summary: poking fun with the help of "My little Pony", Tekken's Kazuya, Card Captors, Space Ghost, Trigun and FFX...this is definately meant to be just plain bad ;-)


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Tekken, Card Captors, My Little Pony, Space Ghost, Trigun, FFX or other trademarked characters that this story is written about.this is pure fiction that was written only for fun. It was written to be deliberately bad and hopefully to be a little funny too.hope so at least (crossing all the fingers). Anyways, I want to give credit also to "Golden Sephy" and "Qpan" for coming up with the names of "My Battle Pony" and "Card Captor Kazuya". Without them I wouldn't have thought of writing this horrible story to begin with ;-).  
  
Chapter 1: How Ponies go Bad to the Bone  
  
On a small farm in a small town called Nowhereville lives a kind old farmer who lives the gentle mundane life of growing corn and raising ponies. He is the typical farmer, gets up early to do his chores and basically minds his own business when dealing with others. He only has one naughty hobby.he has his own militia. Like the naughty farmer that he tries not to be, he cannot help but raise equally naughty ponies. Each pony has such a loving and sweet manner that no one could ever realize how "macho" they could be. Surely "Kick Butt" Cupcake and "Butch the Killer" Ivy looked very sweet and innocent when children came by to feed them the occasional sugar cube or carrot but they would never be obvious. The ponies were never defined as being evil but surely being considered as a walking arsenal was not normal and could be classified as downright scary. Their only hopes in life were to be able to serve their country the all American way, to protect it and stop criminals in their steps. But since ponies were not in high demand in the armed services these days they would wait their turn, for the day Ponies would save the day.  
  
"Do you smell evil in the air?", quizzed "Kick Butt Cupcake" Pony  
  
"No, I smell yummy apples and carrots though"," Butch the Killer Ivy" neighed  
  
"No, I think farmer Joe has just attempted to make another batch of moonshine again, the smell is much too strong", "Kick Butt Cupcake" Pony disagreed  
  
"You're right, we have better save him before the still explodes again KBC", "Butch the Killer Ivy" started trotting in the direction of the barn as "Kick Butt Cupcake" soon followed  
  
Sure enough the ponies were right. The Farmer was already working on another batch of moonshine as they came towards the barn. What surprised them though was that the farmer was not alone. A man wearing a purple fedora and a bright orange suit (my, this man has no fashion sense..Yewww) was moving menacingly towards the farmer.  
  
"You'se will make some moonshine for us or else", the hulking thug threatened.  
  
"I told you before, this moonshine is for medicinal purposes only. I am not sharing it with the likes of you. I don't care how much your boss enjoys it", the farmer raised a bony, balled fist in rage.  
  
"Oh is dat so, my boss says to murdalize ya if I don't get any booze so it means I have to mess you'se up", the hulking thug pulled up the sleeves of his very tacky suit jacket.  
  
"You are getting yourself into trouble youngun", the old man warned.  
  
"Oh yeah, how so old fart?", the thug gave an evil grin.  
  
"You'll see", the farmer responded with an equally evil smile as he noticed the ponies at the corner of his eye.  
  
With that signal, sure enough the ponies come trotting into the barn and do all sorts of non-pony things. Within a matter of seconds after being kicked and stomped on by the ponies the thug yells, "Please make them stop, I give up".  
  
"That'll do ponies, that's do", the farmer stated as the ponies got their usual signal.  
  
Both "Kick Butt Cupcake" and "Butch the Killer Ivy" stopped their fun and decided to be kind and let the nasty bad man go. As they all watched the tacky dressed thug hobble off towards the road the kind old farmer gave each of the ponies a large plump carrot. It was just the reward for a couple of rare brave ponies. Little did they know that there would be much more crime to interrupt in the near future. 


End file.
